


Pan Am askboxdrabbles IV

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: F/F, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 drabbles under 500 characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pan Am askboxdrabbles IV

**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** everything  
 **Pairings:** Colette/Kate, mention of Bridget/Dean

* * *

 

**I**

“We need a replacement.” Anderson said, making Bridget frown before her face lit up. “I have someone in mind.” she said. The agent gave a snort. “Need I remind you that British-French relations are not the best?” Bridget rolled her eyes. “I was not thinking of Colette.”-“I hope you do not mean to suggest that whirlwind called Margret. Because if you are-”-“Why don’t you leave my successor to me, huh?” the blond woman snapped before grabbing her purse and walking from the room.

* * *

 

**II**

Her hold on the receiver tightened and Bridget drew a shuddering breath. “What am I supposed to do?” In his office, Anderson sat up in his chair, trying to remain calm. It would not do for him to lose his cool, he needed to talk her down. “You remain in Paris, follow your instructions. Return with the flight Pan Am has you on while we figure something out.” he told her, hearing her give a strangled sob. “Dean…Is he in danger?” she asked. “Follow the protocol.” he said before hanging up.

* * *

 

**III**

He had known it wouldn’t go over smoothly with her. “What do you mean, I have to disappear?” Bridget asked, standing from the chair. “MI-6 is going to provide you with a new identity, for your own safety-” – “You told me I was save!” Bridget exploded. “You said that I could resume a normal life, I could get married to Dean, finally be his wife!” Roger glared at her as she turned his back on him, pressing her hand over her mouth to stifle a sob. “It’s for the best.”

* * *

 

**IV**

“We cannot risk you re-entering the agency.” Anderson said. Bridget balled her fists. “I’ve lost everything. Pan Am, Dean-” – “Whose fault is that?” the man asked her pointedly. Bridget took a slow breath to keep herself from strangling him. “All I want, is for you to consider me if you need a job done.” she pressed out between clenched teeth. Roger let his eyes roam over her determined face before he shook his head and opened his door. “Perhaps the private sector will be more to your liking.”

* * *

 

**V**

“What do you mean, Anderson wasn’t the only one to go over?” Kate asked, furrowing her brows at Richard. The CIA agent passed her an envelope, waiting as she opened it and took out the large pictures. Her mouth went dry as her heart started hammering in her chest. Kate moved her mouth soundlessly, unable to form a coherent sentence. In the end, she whispered her former friend’s name. “Bridget.”

* * *

 

**VI**

“New addition to the household?” Anderson raised an eyebrow at the puppy tripping around his legs and barking up at him. Kate rolled her eyes. “Spencer, sit.” she commanded and the dog promptly planted its rear end on the floor. When she looked at him again, the MI-6 agent was glaring at her and the redhead laughed. “I wasn’t the one who picked the name.” she laughed. Then again, she hadn’t discouraged Colette’s suggestion, either.

* * *

 

**VII**

The dog let out a whine, casting a look at Colette before he returned to staring at the front door. The woman grabbed a toy and squeezed it, but it didn’t help drawing Spencer away from his spot. Ever since Kate had left early yesterday, he had been waiting for her to come back, and Colette was starting to get worried, seeing as Kate was on an Around-The-World. She got up from the couch and walked over, sitting down next to the dog. “I miss her, too.” she muttered, scratching Spencer’s ears.

* * *

 

**VIII**

“Excuse me?” Judith said, turning to one of the stewardesses. Colette frowned lightly at the stranger. “I am looking for my daughter, Katherine?” – “There are a few girls with that name here.” Colette answered. “Her last name is Cameron. I was told she would be here.” Judith frowned and Colette’s heart sped up. She swallowed thickly. “Um, no. Kate got rerouted to Burma. She won’t be back for another week.” she said before quickly excusing herself to warn Kate about her mother in Ops.

* * *

 

**IX**

“-and this is Colette.” Kate introduced, drawing a slow breath as Colette smiled at her mother. The older woman frowned lightly. “I remember you.” she said and Colette nodded. “Yes, we already had the pleasure.” the French stewardess confirmed before excusing herself to see Ms Havemyer. “Well, she is attractive.” Judith remarked, making Kate groan inwardly. “Was there a reason for you visit?” the redhead asked, praying that her mother would disappear as fast as she had popped up.

* * *

 

**X**

Colette lifted the girl up into her lap and kissed her temple. “Well, sometimes, girls fall in love with… other girls.” she answered. “Then why aren’t you and Auntie Kate married when you’re in love?” her niece asked, looking at her with big eyes as Colette sighed. “Because we are grownups, and things aren’t that easy, even when they should be.” she said. “But I love your Auntie very, very much.” she added, feeling Kate look over to them, Laura waving at her daughter.

 


End file.
